Easy Engine
Basically, it's a mod where you can steer with your movement keys. You can put parts on such as a radiator, turbo and fuel tank. You can also tune the installed car engine. The engines also have effects and sounds. If you want to know more about it you can take a look at these video clips. To install it, remove all the old files and then simply extract the "Easy Engine" folder to the addons folder. THIS MOD IS OUT OF DATE PLEASE UPDATE THE MOD("..Steam\SteamApps\STEAM ACCOUNT NAME\garrysmod\garrysmod\addons") Instructions How to connect things Automatically connect the device. How to turn the engine on and off You have to connect a vehicle (Ex. Airboat seat or pod) to the engine before you can start it. You start the engine by pressing the jump key while you are in the connected vehicle. Penis. The EP2 engine You can control the engine using your movement keys (WASD by default). Don't try to turn the engine on before it's welded to a vehicle! Use turbo by pressing the Sprint key, the turbo will be enabled if you have installed the turbo on the engine. The Airboat Engine It's the same as the EP2 engine. It is merely included so people who don't have EP2 can use this entity pack. For some reason, the airboat engine goes faster than the EP2 engine, guess it has something to do with weight to force ratio, the code is the same. The Boat Engine The difference between the boat engine and the other engines is that it will only work under water when it's submerged otherwise it's the same. The boat engine will also emit bubbles from the propeller and the boat engine also uses different sounds. Battery A battery is required for all the electronics (car horn, car radio, front light, rear light, dir indicators, fuel gauge, thermometer) to work. Connect the battery by touching the engine with it. Notice that you don't connect the electronics with the battery. You connect the electronic devices just like all other parts (directly to the engine). Car Radio This part will only work if you have a battery connected to the engine. When you are in the connected seats you can cycle between 8 different radio channels. To shut off the radio you have to cycle to the first channel (channel 0), you will hear a sound when it's off and the music will stop. You can play your own favorite music on the radio by replacing the mp3 files in this directory "..garrysmod\addons\Easy Engine\sound\Easy_Engine_Sounds\Radio". If you are replacing the radio music with your own music, remember that the music file has to be in MP3 format and be the same name as the replaced music file. Car Horn This part will only work if you have a battery connected to the engine. Touch the engine with it to connect it. You can use the car horn by pressing the primary fire button while the engine is on and you are in the connected vehicle. Front Light This part will only work if you have a battery connected to the engine. Touch the engine with it to connect it. The front light will automatically be turned on when the engine is on. Rear Light This part will only work if you have a battery connected to the engine. Touch the engine with it to connect it. The rear light will automatically be turned on when the engine is on and you use the brakes or put in reverse. Directional Indicators This part will only work if you have a battery connected to the engine. Touch the engine with it to connect it. The directional indicators/turn signals will automatically start to twinkle when you steer left or right. Fuel Gauge This part will only work if you have a battery connected to the engine. Touch the engine with it to connect it. This entity will show you how much fuel you have left in your tank. Thermometer This part will only work if you have a battery connected to the engine. Touch the engine with it to connect it. This entity will display the engine temperature. The "progress bar" will also change colour and length depending on the engine temperature. Green means OK, yellow means the engine is starting to get hot and red means that the engine temperature is critically high. Fuel Tank Without the fuel tank you can just use the engine for a small period of time before it needs to be refueled. The engine has a fuel capacity of 500 units and the fuel tank will increase it to 5000. Turbo/Supercharger This part will automatically be screwed on the engine (no rope connection). The turbo part will enable turbo when using the engine. Of course the engine will use more gas when you use it. Turbo most affects the acceleration. The turbo will overheat the engine and the engine will turn red and emit white smoke. If the engine gets too hot, it will stop or it will break (the engine will turn black if it's broken and it will emit black smoke). If the engine just stops you can start it again. Exhaust Pipe/Muffler The Exhaust will emit smoke. Radiator If you have turbo installed on the engine a radiator might come in handy. The radiator will cool down the engine faster and you can use turbo more. Wrench If the engine is broken you can repair it by touching the engine with the wrench. Tuning You can tune the engine up and down by using the tune up and tune down tools. To tune the engine up and down you simply touch the engine with the tool. You will hear a sound from the engine which will tell you how tuned the engine is. A up pitched sound means it's tuned up and a down pitched sound means it's more tuned down. If the car gets out of control very easy then the engine is probably too tuned up and you will have to tune it down. Steering You can adjust how sensitive with the "steer sense up tool" and the "steer sense down" tool. To adjust the steering sense up and down you simply touch the engine with the tool. If the car doesn't steer you can use the sense up tool and if it steers too much you can use the sense down tool. Gas Can Fuel up your engine by touching the engine with the gas can. You will have to touch it multiple times so it will take a while to make it full if you have a gas tank installed. The gas can fill up the fuel tank to 500 units. Gasoline Barrel Fuel up your engine by touching the engine with the gasoline barrel. You will have to touch it multiple times. The gasoline barrel can fill up the fuel tank to 5000 units. Gas Pump Just grab the hose and touch the engine with it, it will fill the tank instantly. Put back the hose by touching the gas pump with it and it will be put on place automatically. SVN Download the SVN for the latest version. Link: svn://svn.gmod.de/enginemod/ The svn is sponsored by gmod.de. SVN Username: anon SVN Password: anon Credits Dev Team Sakarias88 bennyg Kogitsune and an asian. OUT OF DATE